That Should Be Me
by The Cahill-Demigod Witch
Summary: Best Song Connection in Top Madrigal Agent's TwoShot Contest! Evan Tolliver, Amy's boyfriend, keeps on hanging with the Cahills. So the Cahills can't do anything because of security purposes. They form a plan. Read on to find out what their plan is!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :) I decided to make another song-fic! Entry for Top Madrigal Agent's TwoShot Contest. Sorry, folks. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or **_**That Should Be Me**_** by Justin Bieber (featuring Rascal Flatts).**

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra was in the mall, roaming around, bored out of his mind while waiting for his sister, Natalie.<p>

When he made his way to the bookstore, he heard someone call out, "Where are you?"

"Over here!" a girl's voice said.

He'd know that voice anywhere. It was Amy Cahill, fellow Cahill and Madrigal agent.

_Who is she with?_ Ian wondered. He walked around the bookshelves and saw Amy and another guy talking in hushed voices.

Amy and another guy? Impossible.

"You want that, Amy?" he (not Ian) asked.

"Well… yeah," she said.

"Alright. Come on—I'm getting hungry." He smiled and took her hand, then they both headed to the counter.

Ian walked away and found a chair to sit on. He took a history book and opened it to a random page while taking out his iPod.

While he was reading about the Acropolis in Greece, a certain song came up.

_(That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber featuring Rascal Flatts. Ian's thoughts are in bold. Story is in normal text.)_

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

**I did hear Dan, Natalie, Nellie and Fiske talking about your new friend.**

_Do you do what you did, what you did with me?_

_Does he love you the way I can?_

**I don't think so.**

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?_

_'Cause baby, I didn't_

**I never forgot everything.**

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

Ian looked at Amy and Evan. They were holding hands and laughing.

**That should be me.**

_That should be me, this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

**Sure it's sad. *depressed sigh***

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

**I could buy you anything you want, all the books in the world!**

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Till you believe that that should be me_

_That should be me_

**That should definitely be me. I'm way better than him!**

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes_

_It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced_

**You said that you'd think about it. That was a week ago. Now you're with that Evan person.**

_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?_

_Whatcha doing to me?_

_You're taking' him where we used to go_

_Now if you're trying to break my heart_

_It's working 'cause you know_

**You want me to be jealous? Sure. I'm currently filled with envy. **

_That that should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me, this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

**Exactly.**

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Till you believe that that should be me_

**I'm way better than him. You know that.**

_I need to know should I fight for our love or disarm?_

_It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart… _

_Ooh…_

**I can't take it anymore!**

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me, this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

**Yes, that should be me!**

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Till you believe that that should be me… ooh…_

**You know that that should be me, Amy.**

_Holding your hand, that should be me_

_The one making you laugh, oh baby_

_Oh, that should be me_

**I should be the one holding your hand and making you laugh. **

_That should be me, giving you flowers_

**I'd give you the loveliest flowers.**

_Talking for hours_

**We'd talk about everything.**

_I never should've let you go_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

Ian pulled out his earphones and turned off his iPod. Then he stood and headed out of the bookstore. Natalie was calling him.

* * *

><p>Today was the Cahill Sleepover in Cahill Manor. Amy had invited Evan Tolliver over, with hesitant permission from Fiske and Nellie.<p>

Ian and Natalie came in and greeted the Cahills that were already present with warm smiles. Everyone else was surprised—these smiles weren't cold or sly or heartless. They were genuinely sincere. And they smiled back at the Kabras.

"What's up?" Hamilton Holt asked cautiously.

"Well… nothing," Ian said casually. "Why?"

"No offense, but you're acting kind of weird," Dan Cahill said.

"We're just happy. Why, can't we be happy?" Natalie demanded.

"It's not that," Sinead Starling said, looking at Amy and Evan.

Ian understood what she was trying to say. He just leaned back against the couch. "I mean, we haven't seen each other in a while, right?"

"You got a point, Ian," Ned Starling said.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Natalie asked.

"Jonah and Reagan," Hamilton replied. "Reagan's on her way from a badminton match. I don't know what's up with Jonah."

"He's on his way too," Fiske Cahill said. "He just texted me. He said that he's coming from Paris."

"That's far," Madison Holt said.

"Sure is," Ted Starling agreed. "Well, what should we do here?"

The Cahills present (except Amy and Evan, who were busy talking) exchanged glances. They couldn't do much because Evan was here, and he wasn't a Cahill. They thought that he might be a Vesper.

"I'm gonna go to my room for a while," Dan announced. "Hey, Hamilton, let's play Ninja Gaiden!"

"Alright!" Hamilton whooped and they went up.

"Uh… can we borrow laptops?" Sinead asked.

"Sure," Nellie Gomez said, leading the Starlings out of the room.

Ian and Natalie looked at each other. "I'm going to get a drink," Natalie said, standing too.

Fiske sighed. "I'd better call Jonah." He left the living room.

That left Ian, Amy, and Evan.

Ian stood and went out to the yard for some air.

* * *

><p>Jonah Wizard and Reagan Holt opened the door. "Where's everyone?" Reagan asked. "HELLOOOOO!"<p>

"Upstairs," Amy said, laughing.

"I thought—oh," Jonah muttered, seeing Evan Tolliver. He glanced at Reagan. "Say, why don't you teach me how to play that sport you like?"

Reagan's eyes widened. "Badminton?"

"Yeah," he said, tilting his head towards Evan.

She shrugged. "Sure thing. I could use a new playmate. I'll go easy on you. C'mon." They went in and out the door that led to the yard.

_Why did everyone just… leave?_ Amy wondered as she woke up beside Evan. She looked around. The living room was still empty except for them. _The Kabras entered, there was some talk that lasted around ten minutes, then they all went up!_

She decided to go upstairs. She knocked on Dan's door. "Dan?"

"What?" he yelled.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked.

"They went home!" Amy heard a laugh and high-fives.

She opened the door and found Hamilton and Dan playing Ninja Gaiden on the bed with two cans of Coke. "I'm serious," she said, hands on her hips.

"They left because you were still with Evan," Hamilton said without looking at her. "We can't do anything because he's there. And who knows? He might be a Vesper, 'cause he isn't a Cahill."

Amy's mouth hung open. "So you're accusing him?" she said.

"Well… I hate to say this, Ames, but yeah," he said as he drank some Coke.

She slammed the door shut and went back down. "Amy?" Evan asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for everyone," she said quickly.

"I'll help you," he offered.

"No thanks." She walked to the kitchen and found Natalie drinking iced tea.

"Hi, Amy," Natalie said as she stirred her drink.

"Where's everyone?" she asked.

Natalie shrugged. "The Starlings are borrowing some laptops. Jonah and Reagan passed by, saying that they were going to play badminton. Ian went outside. Dan and Hamilton are upstairs. Fiske said that he was going to call Jonah."

"Thanks," Amy said as she ran out of the kitchen and back up to Fiske's office. "Uncle Fiske?"

"I'm busy, Amy," Fiske told her.

He never told her that! There was definitely something wrong.

"Oh, now I'm not. Come on in," he said.

She sighed with relief and opened the door. Her great-uncle sat behind his desk, typing on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The Starlings borrowed three laptops. I'm chatting with them," he sighed. "There's nothing else to do."

"I thought you said you were busy," she said.

"I was fixing some files. Now I'm done."

Amy hesitated for a moment. "Do you know why everyone just… left?"

"Honestly, no. But I saw them look at each other after Ted asked what else they could do. After a minute, they started leaving," he explained.

She frowned. "Any idea why?"

"Nope."

"Thanks." Just as she was about to go, Fiske said, "Amy?"

"Yeah?" she turned around again.

"Try asking everyone else about that."

"I asked Dan and Hamilton, and they said that it was because I was with Evan, so they couldn't do anything," she muttered.

"Maybe that's why. Think about it. And you might want to talk to Ian," he suggested.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I think he's outside."

* * *

><p>"Ian?"<p>

Ian turned and saw Amy coming towards him. _What does she want?_ he wondered.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound casual.

"So… um… how's it going?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Good. You?"

"Fine." She looked to the right where Reagan and Jonah were playing badminton. "Ever knew that Jonah played badminton?"

"Nope," he said.

"You also left," she accused.

He closed his eyes in a slow blink and watched as Reagan whacked the shuttlecock far above Jonah's head, and Jonah started complaining. "Nobody was there anymore, and I had nothing to do. Where's Evan?"

"Still inside," she said.

"Aren't you going out with him or something?" _If you can't ask him to leave, go with him. Then probably we can all have a wonderful water balloon fight,_ he thought.

"No. His parents aren't home yet, and he told them that he'd be with me the whole day," she explained.

_Guess that water balloon fight will have to wait,_ he sighed.

Evan came out. "Amy?"

Amy whirled around. "Oh. Hi, Evan. You remember Ian, right?"

Evan had been at the Manor several times, all during the Sleepovers. Everyone was sick of it, but they didn't say it out loud when Amy was around.

"Yeah," he said. "Hey, Ian."

Ian nodded politely. "Hello. Well, excuse me for a minute. I have to go talk to Natalie." He walked away, brushing past Amy, and went back inside.

_Why is everyone avoiding me?_ Amy mentally screamed.

Once Evan left, everyone present (excluding Amy) sighed with relief, loud enough for Amy to hear.

She frowned at them, hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "Every time he's here, you don't even bother to talk to me! Or him!"

Fiske, Nellie, Dan, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Natalie, Ian, Ned, Ted, Sinead, and Jonah exchanged glances, like a while ago. Then Sinead stood up. "You know, Amy, it was okay the first time. And the second. But when it was the third time, we had enough. This is the fifth time he's been here. And we're sick of it."

"Uncle Fiske, Nellie, you allowed me to let him come over!" Amy said.

"Sure we did, kiddo, but like Sinead said, we're all getting sick of it," Nellie said.

"Yeah," Madison agreed. "We can't do _anything_ when he's here because he's either a Vesper or someone who really doesn't know about the Cahills or Vespers!"

The others murmured in agreement, but for Amy, it was the last straw.

"Is _that_ why you haven't been talking to me since two weeks ago?" she demanded.

"Well, yes," Dan admitted.

She turned on him with shock. "You too, Dan?"

"Uh-huh," he said.

Tears stung the back of her eyes, making her dash up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

><p>"We've been talking about this for ages, Fiske," Natalie whined. And nobody whines like Natalie Kabra.<p>

Fiske sighed. "I know, Natalie. Now we told her the truth. If we did this before, she would've gotten mad."

"She'll freak out," Nellie agreed. "But we have to stop this."

"Good luck on that," Sinead said. "Who's going to talk to Amy?"

Everyone looked at Ian, who raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"You weren't listening?" Hamilton said.

"Of course I was."

"We want you to go talk to Amy," Jonah said. (The Cahills were used to the sudden moments when Jonah wouldn't use his gangster speech, so it was nothing.)

Ian sighed. "No."

"Yes," Natalie said, glaring hard at him and placing her hands flat on the table. "You will go and talk to Amy right now or I'm going to burn all your Armani suits."

"Go ahead," he said nonchalantly as he stood and left.

Natalie frowned. "That usually gets to him. I don't know what happened."

Dan rubbed his hands together. "So, what? Do we have a Plan B?"

Apparently, Plan B was to allow Evan to come one last time to the next Sleepover. But since Amy would be with Evan, everyone else agreed to let Sinead be with Ian (which Sinead reluctantly agreed to and Ian didn't know about).

Natalie giggled as she texted her brother:

_Ian, after you left, we all agreed to put you and Sinead together. Hope you don't get mad and destroy my new shoes. –Natalie_

The Cahills high-fived each other with silly grins on their faces, even Sinead. "I guess it's worth a try," she said.

This was certainly going to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Wrote this while my hands were still freezing. Tell me what you think! :)<strong>

**Yo people, Sam here. Go to Top Madrigal Agent's profile to start voting! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Now my hands are really freezing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues.**

* * *

><p>Sinead pulled back from the window and groaned. "He's here," she announced.<p>

Everyone else groaned too, but quickly shut up when they heard the door to Amy's room open.

Amy ignored her fellow Cahills and ran down the stairs, opening the double doors and hugging her boyfriend. "Hi, Evan!"

Dan and Natalie turned away, making some quiet gagging sounds so Amy wouldn't hear.

Ian simply took Sinead's hand. Amy noticed this out of the corner of her eye, but she just shrugged.

"Back to Ninja Gaiden," Dan said, and he darted up the stairs with Hamilton.

"Anyone up for a three-versus-three badminton game?" Reagan asked.

"I'd like to join, if that's okay," Amy said.

Reagan ran outside, followed by Jonah, Ned, Madison and Ted.

Sinead beamed at Ian. "I'm going to show you something," she said while tugging his hand.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "What's that?"

"You'll like it. Come on!" Within seconds they too were outside.

Natalie shrugged. "Well, I guess I should go as well."

"Wait," Amy said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nobody told me that Ian and Sinead were together," Amy said.

"You didn't ask. I'm going to join the badminton game." Natalie went out too.

Amy followed.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Amy's coming," Jonah announced as he whacked the shuttlecock to Reagan, who sent it to Natalie, who whacked it back to Reagan. (Natalie, Jonah and Madison are one team. Reagan, Ned and Ted are another.)<p>

"Hey, mind if I try?" Sinead asked.

"Sure!" Ted caught the shuttlecock and handed it and the racket to his sister.

Ian smiled. "Natalie, may I?"

"All right," Natalie said as she switched places with him.

"You're on, Ian," Sinead said, attempting to imitate his smirk.

"Be forewarned," he chuckled as he whacked the shuttlecock back to his supposed "girlfriend".

"Hey, can I join?" Amy called.

They all stopped playing. The shuttlecock fell to the ground.

"Heard something?" Madison asked. They all shook their heads.

"Who's turn?" Ned asked.

"Mine," Ian said as he expertly sent the shuttlecock to Sinead.

She smiled and whacked it to Jonah, who missed. "Your turn," she told him.

Jonah flashed his famous grin and picked it up, sending it to her. She flicked her wrist and it hit him right in the face.

"Ow!" he cried. "This face is insured!"

"Hey!" Amy said. "I was asking if I could join!"

Ian smirked at her. "No slots available. Why don't you try again tomorrow?"

"Are you acting like this to me because of yesterday?" she demanded angrily.

"Maybe," he said as he whacked the shuttlecock to Ned.

"Because of _what_ yesterday?" Evan asked.

"Family business," Amy said quickly, glaring at the Cahills playing badminton. "Seriously?"

"Why don't you ask Nellie or Fiske? Or Dan," Natalie suggested from beneath a tree, so she was shaded by its shadow beside Ted.

"Amy, is something wrong?" Evan asked.

"Yes," she said, running inside.

"Amy!" He scowled at Ian. "You hurt her, you'll suffer worse."

Ian simply smiled and traded places with Natalie. "We'll see about that," he promised.

* * *

><p>"Nellie?" Amy said. "What's wrong with everyone?"<p>

"I'm not really sure," Nellie said. "But I'd be lying. I'm gonna be honest with you, Amy. It's your boyfriend."

"Evan?" She blinked. "What's wrong with him?"

"We're sick of him," Madison complained, making Amy jump as everyone else came inside. Evan tried to come in, but Hamilton glared down at him, and he backed off.

"Family business, Evan," Natalie said with feigned sweetness. "So you can't come in."

"Uh… okay. I understand," he said, backing away.

Amy folded her arms across her chest. "What's wrong with you people?"

"First, we've confirmed that Evan _is_ a Vesper," Dan said, turning his laptop around so she could see the screen.

"He isn't the only Evan in the world! That could be anybody!" she snapped.

"Yeah, but he's Evan _Tolliver._ Anyway, look at this. Isn't that him?" Natalie asked.

"They must've cloned him or something," Amy said.

"Amy, nobody clones people anymore," Hamilton told her. "You have to stop hanging with him."

"Or else, we're all gonna say, 'We told you so' at your grave," Dan joked, earning high-fives from Hamilton, Ted, Ned, and Jonah.

"So why didn't you tell me that Ian was with Sinead?" she demanded.

"Hey, you just _surprised_ us when you announced that Evan was your boyfriend!" Dan shouted. "It's fair enough that we shocked you back so now you know what it's like!"

Suddenly, there was a terrible crash.

"Oh, no," Madison gasped. "Evan's got something!"

"Holts, forward!" Hamilton bellowed. He and his sisters burst out of the kitchen. Evan saw them, wide-eyed, and drew a knife.

"Watch out!" Amy screamed.

But within seconds, the knife was in Hamilton's hand and Evan was pinned to the floor by grinning and high-fiving Reagan and Madison.

Evan looked at Amy, pleading for help. "Amy, help," he groaned.

She crouched down and remembered a conversation she and Nellie had during the Clue Hunt, when they were in Cairo.

_~flashback~_

"_Your heart was broken for about five minutes," Amy said._

"_What, am I supposed to stop eating? Never regret trusting someone. It proves you have a heart. But if he turns out to be a lying worm… I'm not going to waste my time crying. Because I am _way_ too fabulous for that," Nellie said._

_~end of flashback~_

She slapped Evan.

"What was that for?" he cried.

"For lying to me," she said. "For not telling me the truth." Then she ran away, up to her room, and locked the door.

* * *

><p>The following weekend, at the seventh Cahill Sleepover, everyone was having a water balloon fight except for Fiske, Amy and Ian.<p>

"Amy?" Ian asked.

She turned around. "What?"

"Can I talk to you? In the garden?"

"Um… okay," she said hesitantly.

He stood up from his chair and walked away. She followed.

Minutes later, they reached the garden.

Ian looked at her. "How's school?"

"Well… Evan is still there, of course, but we don't talk anymore," Amy explained.

"Oh."

"How about you?"

"Usual. Teachers droning on and on about math and science and history while giving assignments," he said.

She actually cracked a smile. "Same."

He stepped closer to her, so their faces were inches apart. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Amy, they put me with Sinead. They clearly haven't told you—" He caught himself.

"Haven't told me what?" she asked.

Ian shook his head. "Forget I said that."

"Tell me," she insisted.

"They clearly haven't told you how much I love you," he said hastily.

Amy blinked in surprise.

"Amy, I love you. I always have, even during the Clue Hunt," he told her. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I—please forgive me."

Silence fell as she registered everything that he just said. "You… you mean it?" she whispered.

Ian nodded. "Of course I do," he said softly.

"I forgive you, Ian," she said, a smile spreading slowly across her face.

"You do?"

"Of course I do," she said while trying to imitate his British accent.

"Not bad," he remarked as he locked his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Wha—?" Amy was never able to finish her statement because Ian kissed her.

And they heard cheers.

* * *

><p>"Being with a Cobra is okay with me, as long as you aren't with a Vesper," Dan told Amy.<p>

She playfully hit him on the head. "Watch it!"

He chuckled. "You remember what I said in Australia?"

"What?" she asked.

"You forgot already?" Dan rolled his eyes and sighed.

_~flashback in Shep's house, Australia~_

"_So? What did he say?" Nellie asked._

"_He asked me to meet with him," Amy replied._

"_Oh, Ian," Dan said in a high voice, fluttering his eyelashes, "take me for a sail on your S.S. Dreamboat…"_

"_Stop it, dweeb," Amy said, hitting him on the head._

"_Stop the madness!" he said, holding his head and rocking back and forth. "My sister is a love alien!"_

_~end of flashback~_

"Oh, that one," she said unenthusiastically.

"Hey, it was a joke!" Dan defended.

"What was a joke?" Ian asked, startling both of them.

Dan grinned. Amy shook her head. "N-nothing, Ian," she lied.

"You sure?" he said.

"Yeah, but—MMF! MMM!" Dan's voice was muffled because Amy had clamped her hand on his mouth.

"Well, okay. Natalie and I are going out to the mall for a while, but we'll be coming back. This _is_ a sleepover, right?" he said.

"Right," she agreed, releasing Dan and glaring at him to be quiet. "See you later."

Ian smiled and walked away.

When he was out of earshot, Amy hit her brother on the head again. "You almost blew it."

"That just proves my point. You _are_ a love alien," Dan said with another crazy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I'm done! And I finished this at 12:39 in my laptop's time! :) You know, I was chatting with HestiaCahill39 while I was writing this. I'm sorry if it's short! Anyway please review! <strong>

**Go to Top Madrigal Agent's profile to start voting! Thanks!**

**~PJOTKCLucian13**


End file.
